Fan Hugs
by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare
Summary: Chad's giving Fan Hugs! For AbbielovesChanny. Channy-ish throughout. Rated T, because I am a T! COMPLETE!
1. Abbie is Introduced

**Hey, it's Kody here. This is for AbbielovesChanny, because I promised her a fan hug. So, um, yeah. Commence with the reading!**

* * *

Fan Hugs

Chad POV

I sat down at the table that had been recently set up, flitted the event, and starting waiting for the fans, when I saw Sonny.

"Hey milady." I stood up and kissed her check.

"Fan hugs, Chad? Really?" Uh-oh. Someone's getting irritated.

"Yes Sonny. Really. And even though you are technically a fan, you don't get to be in the line. You get hugs all you want from me, it's time for the others to get a turn."

"Don't worry Chad. I won't stop your fans with my needs. But, why?"

"My publicist thinks I need to, quote, 'Nice-n up' my image."

"'Nice-n up?'"

"Yes."

"Have fun."

"I will." I sat back down and waited about five minutes, when I heard them. The screaming, the rushing of footsteps. They were coming, a lot of them, judging by the sound. I got my Sharpies and pictures ready, and stood behind the table. All the fans swarmed around me, mainly girls, but I saw Skylar and Fergusonin the swarm, always looking for hugs.

I turned to the wall and pulled out my walkie-talkie. "Shut the entrance gates, and open the exit ones on the other side of the studio. I've got a route made."

"Got it Chad."

"Thanks Chuck. Oh, and if you happen to see Sonny tell her that I'm taking her to dinner tonight at The Water Grill." **(Real place in LA, Google images.) **

"Will do." I can do this. I can't tell Sonny that I wimped out. I turned and grabbed my megaphone. "Line, please?" They mushed together, and I sighed. This is going to take a while.

_4 hours later_

"Um, could you give me a minute? I need to call my girlfriend."

"M'kay." I hit number one on my speed dial and I got her voicemail. "Hey Sonny. I've got one fan left to hug, so I'll pick you up in about," I checked my watch. "30 minutes. See you then. Bye." I turned to the fan, who was about 13 or14, and looked less rabid than the rest. She wasn't even wearing a CFC shirt. **(Chad Fan Club) **She looked like she should be the type to be wearing a Zac Efron shirt just to annoy me, like Sonny did for April Fools Day. Instead, she was wearing this "watermelon dress." It was black at the top, but then it went pink and peach with black spots. She was wearing black heels with it, so it looked like she should be in church, or at an art museum. **(My sister and I have dresses like this, but mine is green. We got them at a Colorado Rue 21 and wore them to the DAM)**

"So, what's your name?"

"Abbie."

"All right."

"Favourite color?"

"Purple." I grabbed a purple Sharpie and a black and white picture of me. "To Abbie. Thank you for not being a total rabid fan girl and attacking me. Love, TV's Chad Dylan Cooper." I set the photo down and held my arms out. She awkwardly hugged me, and that's when it happened. When Izzy rolled by. When he hit that rock. When he tripped, and his large can of Grizzly Glue went flying through the air and splattered all over us. Abbie screamed and tried to pull away, but we were stuck.

_45 minutes later, in the limo_

"Hey. You look pretty." More than pretty.

"Um, thanks. You look nice. So does your, um, attachment." Abbie and I had managed to separate our selves a bit with a lot of hot water, so she was able to stick her hand out. "Abbie."

"Sonny." Milady shook her hand. "I like your dress."

"Thanks. I'm technically supposed to be at a New Years party, but then we got stuck."

"I see." I cut their chick convo short.

"So, could we head up to the Grizzly Glue factory after our date and get the solvent?" I put on my best puppy dog face, and she sighed. "Sure."

"Hey Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I mention you look really pretty?"

"Yes. You did."

* * *

**So, that's that. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Oh, and also, my birthday's in three days (counting today) so you can always say happy birthday. ****Thanks, bye.**

** xXKodyXx  
**


	2. Glue Problems

**Glue Problems- ALC**

**A/N: I wasn't originally going to continue this story, but I saw that Jantosexytime put me on their story alert, so I'm like "Hey, why don't I make this a two-shot." But because of how I portrayed Abbie, I had to make a third chapter. So, let the reading commence.**

**xXKodyXx**

**Disclaimer:**

**KODY: "Chad, do I own you?"**

**CHAD: "Yes, darling Kody. Of course you own me. And I'm so glad you invented that aging machine to make yourself old enough to be married to me."**

**KODY: "Oh, I don't remember inventing that."**

**CHAD: "That's because you didn't. You own no aging machine, SWAC, Disney Channel, my Sonshine, Abbie, and you most definitely do not own me."**

**KODY: *sob* "Wait, does that mean I own England?"**

**CHAD: *sigh***

**Chad POV

* * *

**

Sitting next to two pretty girls can make a guy extremely nervous. Especially if you're glued to one of them and dating the other. Sonny had the limo driver blast the heat in hopes of melting the glue. It had worked as much as that now I could face Abbie and tell her how sorry I was. I turned and then decided to turn on the radio. I switched to 92.3, and Secrets by One Republic came on. Abbie's face lit up.  
"Tell me what you want to hear. Something that were like those years. I'm sick of all the insincere. So I'm gonna give all my secrets away." Her voice was thin and wavery, and seemed to scratch up her throat like she was having trouble. I tried not to wince when she looked my way.  
"Hey, I had to be attached to you all day and listen to you go on and on about Sonny. Deal with it!"

"Someone's growly today." Sonny looked over and smiled.

" 'The Chad Song'?" Abbie sighed.

"Yes. Over and over and over. How do you deal with him?"

"Hello? 'Him' is right here." We had decided to just head to the factory and get the solvent without bothering about the date, and had just turned on to the road leading up to the Grizzly Glue factory. It's a good thing L.A.'s only a half an hour away from Sacramento. They laughed at my expression, and leaned back to enjoy the buttery pleather. Abbie absolutely refused to get into the limo until I called the limo company and had the owner say that they didn't use real leather. Up ahead loomed a creepy factory/mansion thing that seemed to be covered in shade. We all cowered in fear as the driver made a turn… on the road next to the driveway, and we were back in the sunshine. A sign read: Welcome to The Grizzly Glue Emporium.

1 hour later

"Have I ever mentioned," Abbie sighed in contentment. "How glad I am to be free of you, Chad?" I sighed.

"Yes Abbie. Eighteen times." She suddenly opened her eyes and looked around the limo.

"What time is it?"

"I checked the watch Sonny gave me for my birthday. "6:15."

"I'm too late for the party." She leaned back into her seat, pulled her phone out, and speed-dialed number two. "Tessa? Tell Taylor I won't be able to make it to her party. Uh huh. Long story. I'll go to the library for a few hours. Yep, you too. Peace out, girl scout." She snapped her phone shut, and I noticed the jeweled Union Jack on her phone. **(A/N: That's what the British flag is called, right?) **

"Are you British?" She glared at me, and I turned to make sure Sonny was there to defend me.

"You automatically assume that because I have the flag of England on my phone, I'm English?"

"That, and your accent. It comes out when you yell." She growled in defeat.

"My father lived in a small village just outside of London, and I usually spend my summers with my grandparents in Little Whinging, in Surrey." **(A/N: (I have a lot of these, don't you think) Harry Potter, anyone)**

"So why are you going to the library?"

"Because I won't be able to get into the party now, and I'm not going to make my friends leave just so I won't be alone." Sonny started looking outside.

"Driver, pull into this parking lot." I was bewildered. Why were we pulling over here, in a city so close to the Valley?

"Sonny, what are we doing?" She smiled at Abbie and I.

"Well, our date was canceled, as were Abbie's plans, so I figured we might as well make some fun of the night." We opened the doors and stood in the parking lot.

"Karaoke, Sonny? Really?"

* * *

**And there you have it. Part dos of the three-part saga of Fan Hugs! Review please, because then you'll go in my book of awesome people. So, let the reviewing commence!**

** xXKodyXx**

**Right there. Over there. It's blue. -  
**


	3. The Chapter With No Name

**Well, here it is. The final chapter of the Saga of Fan Hugs. I'm so sad. It's like, losing a child to college. But, I know it's filled you all with so much joy. So, without further ado, The Chapter With No Name!**

**xXKodyXx**

**Disclaimer: Do you need to refer to last chapter's disclaimer? I do not own: an iPad, a laptop, a 1973 VW Bus, Kiss & Tell by Selena Gomez, SWAC, or Abbie. Nor, as I recently found out, do I own England. *Sniff* Apparently, that right belongs to England. *Brightens up* I do, however, own several floppy disks that my FanFic's go on. Holla!

* * *

**

Chad POV

Sonny forced us to go into the karaoke place, which was aptly named "Karaoke Place."

Upon arriving at the venue, Abbie declared she needed to "utilize the latrine." I stared at her leave until Sonny explained that she meant she meant she needed to "use the potty."

Someone happened to be singing "Crazier" by Taylor Swift, so I swept Sonny into my arms and twirled her around. We danced along with the music and she hummed along with the tune. As I leaned down to kiss her forehead, I noticed Abbie smirking. She saw me, gave a wave, and proceeded her way to the DJ booth.

"Oh no." Sonny looked up at my worried expression.

"What?" I pointed to Abbie. "Oh no."

The song ended, and a voice came on. "And now, I treat from the UK, miss Abbie!" She stepped onstage with a mic. "Ello there, mates. I hope you don't mind, but I've decided to speed things up a bit. This is dedicated to my New Years Day buddies, who I've been forced to spend the day with in strange circumstances. So, enjoy, I guess." The music started, she opened her mouth, and we winced.

**When you walk, you don't leave tracks.  
When you talk, they don't talk back.  
Believe in every word you say,  
But they don't know  
They don't, don't know.**

It was incredible. The squeaks, the off tune-ness, all the bad singing she displayed during the car ride was gone, leaving this great-singing person in her place.

**Secrets that you just can't keep.  
Promises that you made me.  
You twisted it to suit yourself,  
But now I know,  
I know, I know.**

**oooo  
everything that I told you.  
oooo  
you just smile and then you,**

**Kiss and tell everything I said,  
Stuck inside your little web.**

**Everybody wants to know,  
Yeah**

**Lips that lie cover your track.  
Sold me out and you just laugh.**

**Say we're friends until the end,  
yeah, but you**

**Don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it no.**

**I wish that I could take it back.  
You want it all but you can't have that.  
People fallin' at your feet,  
But they don't know,  
They don't, don't know.**

**You're gonna figure out real soon.  
The dirty deeds will catch up to you.  
It's crumbling beneath you're feet.  
But you don't know,  
You don't, don't know.  
**

**oooo,  
everything that I told you.  
oooo,  
you just smile and then you,  
**

**Kiss and tell everything I said,  
Stuck inside your little web.**

**Everybody wants to know,  
Yeah**

**Lips that lie cover your track.  
Sold me out and you just laugh.**

**Say we're friends until the end,  
yeah, but you**

**Don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it no.**

**oooo,  
everything that I told you  
oooo,  
everything that I told you  
oooo,  
you just smile and then you**

**Kiss and tell everything I said,  
Stuck inside your little web.**

**Everybody wants to know,  
Yeah  
**

By this time, everybody was clapping.

**Lips that lie cover your track.  
Sold me out and you just laugh.**

**Say we're friends until the end,  
yeah, but you**

**Kiss and tell everything I said,  
Stuck inside your little web.**

**Everybody wants to know,  
Yeah**

**Lips that lie cover your track.  
Sold me out and you just laugh.**

**Say we're friends until the end,  
yeah, but you**

**Don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it no.**

**Don't mean it, don't mean it  
You don't mean it, you don't mean it no.**

The club erupted into applause as she stepped off the stage. We all danced to different songs for about an hour (most notably: Party in The USA,) ate a nice dinner, and had the limo driver take us home. We found out Abbie lived in LA, about 40 blocks away from my apartment, and 30 from Sonny's. When we arrived at her house, we stared. It wasn't a house; it was a mansion. We had to go through a wrought iron gate decorated with several large, black dragons, drive up a winding path through an apple orchard, and into a large circle drive. The house itself was grand; white, but not exactly white. It was kind of a brownish white.

"This is where you live?" I asked, awestruck.

"My uncle invented spray butter." She smirked at my expression. Sonny turned from the ocean view.

"You live with your uncle." Abbie's expression grew solemner.

"My father inherited this house and the butter franchise from his brother when he was twenty-three, after my uncle was in a car accident."

"Are you inheriting it from your dad?" She glared at me, and I gave her a "what-did-I-do" look.

"I plan on doing something good for the world, instead of causing bad-cholesterol and obesity. My parents don't approve, and chances are they'll disown me when I start my 'chosen' profession." Sonny put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you want to do then?"

"An author, or perhaps an actress."

"How's that supposed to do good."

"Entertaining the world, giving people hope, donating money to charities, using my star power to encourage people to recycle and help those in need. All stuff celebrities nowadays do for publicity instead of the fact that they should do it to begin with."

"Oh." I always forgot that there was a world outside of LA.

"Well, I better get inside before they send the dogs out." She turned to Sonny and gave her a hug, and then turned to me. She reached out, and I gave her the hug that she should have gotten with her autograph. "Treat her well, Chad." She pulled away and walked up the stairs. "See you on TV." She walked into the house, and we walked to the limo.

As we stepped into the vehicle, I saw the picture of me I had signed earlier. I grabbed the photo and shouted a quick, "Hang on," as I ran out the automobile.

Up the stairs to her front door, I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard a loud scream. I saw Abbie run into the arms of a man about her age. I assumed he was her brother, until I saw them share a passionate kiss. I smiled and stuck the picture in her mailbox. She'd find it tomorrow.

3rd person POV

The next week, a charity called "The Abbie Foundation" opened, and operated as the largest funded cooperation created for aiding those suffering from disasters. Another charity, "The Young Actors of The World Foundation," was also established. This one's purpose was to allow the children to take acting courses to see whether they could handle being an actor. Those showing the most promise were offered small roles on popular TV shows, namely "Mackenzie Falls" and "So Random."

The creators of these assistances, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, stated that these ideas were not their own, but those of an unnamed source wishing to do good for the world.

A few weeks after these launches, a young, unheard of actress starred in a box office record-breaking movie about mutant soccer moms. The girl, going by just her first name – Abbie, has now been offered many other movie roles, along with a proposition of being the main character of a new series, Abbie's World. No word was mentioned on whether any decisions had been made.

* * *

**And there you have it. The final chapter. You all should review, because then it will motivate me to continue working on my multi-chap iCarly fic, and once that's done, I'll start my SWAC multi-chap. (You know, eventually.) So, review!**

**XXKodyXx**

**For those of you who get lost easily, follow the magical arrow to the review button.**

**l **

**V**


End file.
